DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 15th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga. dmr15-vv1a.jpg|Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword - VV1a/VV1 dmr15-vv1b.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion - VV1b/VV1 Dmr15-vv1b㊙1.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion - VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) Dmr15-vv1b㊙2.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion - VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) Dmr15-vv1b㊙3.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion - VV1b㊙3/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr15-v1a.jpg|Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice - V1a/V2 dmr15-v1b.jpg|Neverlast, Destiny Adoration - V1b/V2 dmr15-v2a.jpg|Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery - V2a/V2 dmr15-v2b.jpg|Niga=Vermut, Evil King - V2b/V2 dmr15-s1.jpg|Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero - S1/S5 dmr15-s2.jpg|Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol - S2/S5 dmr15-s3.jpg|Asmoshis, Craving Demon Dragon - S3/S5 dmr15-s4.jpg|D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon - S4/S5 dmr15-s5.jpg|Saurotrex, Beginning Hero - S5/S5 dmr15-1.jpg|Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental - 1/55 dmr15-2.jpg|Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol - 2/55 dmr15-3.jpg|Gensetoraise, Burial Hero - 3/55 dmr15-4.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge - 4/55 dmr15-4d.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge - 4d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-5.jpg|Brontovenom, Chained Reincarnation Kind - 5/55 dmr15-6.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge - 6/55 dmr15-6d.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge - 6d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-7.jpg|Oriotis, Control Wings - 7/55 dmr15-8.jpg|Medaros, Purity Wings - 8/55 dmr15-9.jpg|d2 Ryanpeko, Dragment Symbol - 9/55 dmr15-10.jpg|Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol - 10/55 dmr15-11.jpg|Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique - 11/55 dmr15-12.jpg|Akunohana, Hubris Demon Dragon - 12/55 dmr15-13.jpg|Packpock Pig - 13/55 dmr15-14.jpg|Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation - 14/55 dmr15-15a.jpg|Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword - 15a/55 dmr15-15b.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon - 15b/55 dmr15-15bd.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon - 15bd/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-16.jpg|Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation - 16/55 dmr15-17.jpg|The=Deadman, Dragon Edge - 17/55 dmr15-18.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye - 18/55 dmr15-18d.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye - 18d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-19.jpg|Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation - 19/55 dmr15-20.jpg|Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental - 20/55 dmr15-21.jpg|Super Eternal Spark - 21/55 dmr15-22.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation - 22/55 dmr15-22d.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation - 22d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-23.jpg|Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier - 23/55 dmr15-24.jpg|Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation - 24/55 dmr15-25.jpg|Spellbook Charger - 25/55 dmr15-25d.jpg|Spellbook Charger - 25d/55 dmr15-26.jpg|Nyandaful Nyan - 26/55 dmr15-27.jpg|Midsummer Night Fever - 27/55 dmr15-28.jpg|Batrevenge, Passion Dragon - 28/55 dmr15-29.jpg|Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge - 29/55 dmr15-30.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition - 30/55 dmr15-30d.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition - 30d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-31.jpg|Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind - 31/55 dmr15-32.jpg|Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style - 32/55 dmr15-33.jpg|Chake's Kecak - 33/55 dmr15-34.jpg|Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental - 34/55 dmr15-35.jpg|Noir, White Night Wings - 35/55 dmr15-36.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings - 36/55 dmr15-36d.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings - 36d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-37.jpg|Hymn of Justice and Love - 37/55 dmr15-38.jpg|Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol - 38/55 dmr15-39.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative - 39/55 dmr15-39d.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative - 39d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-40.jpg|Drillgetter No. 2, Aqua Warrior - 40/55 dmr15-41.jpg|Dragon Pulse Technique - Fortress Destroyer - 41/55 dmr15-42.jpg|Wazaganasshin, Pure Demon Dragon - 42/55 dmr15-43.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon - 43/55 dmr15-43d.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon - 43d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-44.jpg|Donbaku Bobobon - 44/55 dmr15-45.jpg|Attacking Bonsura - 45/55 dmr15-46.jpg|Wolf Fang Punch - 46/55 dmr15-47.jpg|Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon - 47/55 dmr15-48.jpg|Paraslugger, Passion Dragon - 48/55 dmr15-49.jpg|Tris, Explosive Boy - 49/55 dmr15-50.jpg|Super Phantom Lion's Flame - 50/55 dmr15-51.jpg|Dual Wield Training - 51/55 dmr15-52.jpg|Vanyuegujitto, Purekind - 52/55 dmr15-53.jpg|Sosusosu, Party Style - 53/55 dmr15-54.jpg|Gomez, Idol Style - 54/55 dmr15-55.jpg|Little Eyes Growth - 55/55 dmr15-vv1a.jpg|Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword VV1a/VV1 dmr15-vv1b.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion VV1b/VV1 Dmr15-vv1b㊙1.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) Dmr15-vv1b㊙2.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) Dmr15-vv1b㊙3.jpg|Ohginga, Strongest Passion VV1b㊙3/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr15-v1a.jpg|Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice V1a/V2 dmr15-v1b.jpg|Neverlast, Destiny Adoration V1b/V2 dmr15-v2a.jpg|Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery V2a/V2 dmr15-v2b.jpg|Niga=Vermut, Evil King V2b/V2 dmr15-s1.jpg|Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero S1/S5 dmr15-s2.jpg|Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol S2/S5 dmr15-s3.jpg|Asmoshis, Craving Demon Dragon S3/S5 dmr15-s4.jpg|D Soul Battle 3rd Generation, Passion Dragon S4/S5 dmr15-s5.jpg|Saurotrex, Beginning Hero S5/S5 dmr15-1.jpg|Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental 1/55 dmr15-2.jpg|Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol 2/55 dmr15-3.jpg|Gensetoraise, Burial Hero 3/55 dmr15-4.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge 4/55 dmr15-4d.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge 4d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-5.jpg|Brontovenom, Chained Reincarnation Kind 5/55 dmr15-6.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge 6/55 dmr15-6d.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge 6d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-7.jpg|Oriotis, Control Wings 7/55 dmr15-8.jpg|Medaros, Purity Wings 8/55 dmr15-9.jpg|d2 Ryanpeko, Dragment Symbol 9/55 dmr15-10.jpg|Xf Croce Fuoco, Dragment Symbol 10/55 dmr15-11.jpg|Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique 11/55 dmr15-12.jpg|Akunohana, Hubris Demon Dragon 12/55 dmr15-13.jpg|Packpock Pig 13/55 dmr15-14.jpg|Roar of Destruction, Dragon Secret Formation 14/55 dmr15-15a.jpg|Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword 15a/55 dmr15-15b.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon 15b/55 dmr15-15bd.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon 15bd/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-16.jpg|Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation 16/55 dmr15-17.jpg|The=Deadman, Dragon Edge 17/55 dmr15-18.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye 18/55 dmr15-18d.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye 18d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-19.jpg|Jurassic Panic, Dragon Secret Formation 19/55 dmr15-20.jpg|Paras Rusowa, Parasitic Dragon Elemental 20/55 dmr15-21.jpg|Super Eternal Spark 21/55 dmr15-22.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation 22/55 dmr15-22d.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation 22d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-23.jpg|Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier 23/55 dmr15-24.jpg|Dragon Knowledge Technique, Dragon Secret Formation 24/55 dmr15-25.jpg|Spellbook Charger 25/55 dmr15-25d.jpg|Spellbook Charger 25d/55 dmr15-26.jpg|Nyandaful Nyan 26/55 dmr15-27.jpg|Midsummer Night Fever 27/55 dmr15-28.jpg|Batrevenge, Passion Dragon 28/55 dmr15-29.jpg|Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge 29/55 dmr15-30.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition 30/55 dmr15-30d.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition 30d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-31.jpg|Tonosamaparas, Parasitic Kind 31/55 dmr15-32.jpg|Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style 32/55 dmr15-33.jpg|Chake's Kecak 33/55 dmr15-34.jpg|Dekodekko Dekorianu Pikkappikka III, Brave Dragon Elemental 34/55 dmr15-35.jpg|Noir, White Night Wings 35/55 dmr15-36.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings 36/55 dmr15-36d.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings 36d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-37.jpg|Hymn of Justice and Love 37/55 dmr15-38.jpg|Ps Chankanparas, Dragment Symbol 38/55 dmr15-39.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative 39/55 dmr15-39d.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative 39d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-40.jpg|Drillgetter No. 2, Aqua Warrior 40/55 dmr15-41.jpg|Dragon Pulse Technique - Fortress Destroyer 41/55 dmr15-42.jpg|Wazaganasshin, Pure Demon Dragon 42/55 dmr15-43.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon 43/55 dmr15-43d.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon 43d/55 (Dramatic Card) dmr15-44.jpg|Donbaku Bobobon 44/55 dmr15-45.jpg|Attacking Bonsura 45/55 dmr15-46.jpg|Wolf Fang Punch 46/55 dmr15-47.jpg|Dorodoro Gekikarekara Curryban, Passion Dragon 47/55 dmr15-48.jpg|Paraslugger, Passion Dragon 48/55 dmr15-49.jpg|Tris, Explosive Boy 49/55 dmr15-50.jpg|Super Phantom Lion's Flame 50/55 dmr15-51.jpg|Dual Wield Training 51/55 dmr15-52.jpg|Vanyuegujitto, Purekind 52/55 dmr15-53.jpg|Sosusosu, Party Style 53/55 dmr15-54.jpg|Gomez, Idol Style 54/55 dmr15-55.jpg|Little Eyes Growth 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries